This invention relates to a polyphosphazene polymers containing repeating ##STR3## units in the polymer chain in which substituents derived from alkyl or aryl hydrazines are attached to the phosphorus atom. More particularly, the invention relates to homopolymers containing substituents having the structure: ##STR4## (defined hereinafter) and to copolymers containing such substituents along with other compatible substituents.
Polyphosphazene polymers containing repeating ##STR5## units in which various alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, aryloxy, substituted aryloxy, amino and mercapto groups are attached to the phosphorus atom and their method of preparation are described in the prior art as illustrated in the publication "Phosphorus-Nitrogen Compounds", Academic Press, New York, N.Y., 1972 by H. R. Allcock and "Poly(Organophosphazenes)", Chemtech, Sept. 19, 1975 by H. R. Allcock and in such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 3,515,688; 3,702,833; 3,856,712; 3,974,242 and 4,042,561, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.